ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The Administrative Core of the Redox Biology Center (RBC) has been central to the success of the Center in the Phase I/II funding cycles and has been instrumental in implementing the Center's scientific and outreach activities. The RBC requests funds to continue supporting an administrative structure, which includes a Center Director and two Co-Directors who are responsible for the overall administration of the Center and reporting to the Vice Chancellors of Research at the University of Nebraska-Lincoln (UNL) and the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC). The RBC also proposes to continue supporting an Administrative Coordinator who is responsible for the fiscal administration of the Center. For Phase III, the RBC is proposing to add a Program Coordinator to the Administrative Core who will oversee the core research facilities in conjunction with the Core Directors and Co-Directors. Key components in the organizational structure of the RBC are also the Directors of the core research facilities who are responsible for managing the facilities and servicing the research needs of RBC members. Two advisory councils (internal and external) will continue to guide the leadership of the RBC and provide key input into decisions involving the mentoring and pilot programs and the core research facilities. The Administrative Core is crucial to the administration of the numerous Center activities required to accomplish the specific aims of the Phase III funding cycle, which are to 1) increase research capabilities, innovation, and extramural funding in the RBC; 2) strengthen research training and education in redox biology; and 3) graduate from IDeA program funding as a self-sustainable center of research excellence in redox biology. Center activities coordinated by the Administrative Core in Phase III will include mentoring and pilot research project programs, a unique summer graduate course in redox biology, a summer research program for undergraduate students, an annual RBC symposium and retreat, a seminar series, research meetings, an annual evaluation by the External Advisory Council, and core research facilities. Both UNL and UNMC have made substantial commitments to this Phase III application, which will help sustain the RBC Administrative Core, enhance pilot program funding, and support core research facilities developed through COBRE program support. In addition, UNL and UNMC will continue to provide ample laboratory and office space for RBC members, RBC core facilities and personnel, and office space for the Administrative Coordinator.